


A Game Grumps fanfiction

by Moog



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moog/pseuds/Moog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll juts have 2 read 2 find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game Grumps fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Yo charlotte i wrote thsia 4 you cause christmas.  
> This is fic I wrote w/ only the knowlege based on what this 1 tells me bout it.

So Dan and Arin are doin the video games and talking bout dicks ya know like usual and then Brian walks in (With his PHD) and he’s all like

“Yo Danny let’s do the fuck” 

and then Dans just like “For realz??”

And Brians like “as rael as my phd”

So they leave the room to the fuck an d Arins just there like “well FUCK” cause now hes doing the grump thing alone but ROSS COMES IN and he’s like “IM SIO ANGRHE AGHHAHASJ LETS DO THE VIDIO GAME THING” and so they do the thing and kevins in the background bein a little cinnamon roll can everyone just appreciate kevin for a sec so anyway

Suzy comes in like where is dan and (oh my goodness those words are anagrams) arins like “jUST FUCKIN NINJA BRIAN” and she s like “oh okay (shes leaving cause I don’t know anyhtin abiot suzy) ima find Holly then ”

And ross is like “HOLLY DID YOU MEAN HOTTIE OHHHHHHH” then goes back 2 bein angry btw hes Australian.

Like 3 min later holly comes in like :”I’m so turned on by that pun I heard it all the way from wherever I was” and ross is like “o rly” n they go do the fuck and arins just there like “well SHIT”

And suzy comes back like wow evry1 else is fucking you know what that means???

Anf d Arins all “IT MEANS I HAVE 2 GO B IN SEXY SANIC COSPELY” 

Suzys all like oh ok and Brian continues being a ray of sunshine

:END OF CHAPTER 1:


End file.
